A Joke, A Talk, and A Fresh Start
by Writer Noire
Summary: After a terrible joke/mocking from Ameythst, Pearl storms the beach with her grumbling away. Luckily a small talk with their link haired leader can fix that.


It was another day in Beach City. The seagulls calmly rode the winds, the waves lapped gently on the sand, and an alien rock with a solid and weight holographic figure huffed loudly to the calm sounds and quickly followed by a giant woman with pink curly hair and a white dress.

"Pearl, calm down it was just a joke." The woman said. Pearl just sighed again and moved further away.

"I'm sorry Rose, but Amethyst took that joke too far!" Rose looked at her confidant in an understanding look. The leader of the Crystal Gems remembered walking back from the lighthouse when she heard small chatter from the temple.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The steep hill downward from the lighthouse would be an easy jump away, but Rose figured since today didn't require any missions or world ending threats it would fine to have a walk. She learned from Greg that many humans take walks like this all the time, normally to contemplate life or just appreciate it life. And she could definitely see the appeal. Over the millenniums she has spent on Rose never really truly appreciated the small things humans did. And to finally notice the peace it has Rose felt more content than ever before.

That was before a loud scream was heard. "I Refuse To Mocked Any Further Amethyst!" Tilting her head downward, she could recognize the small tint of blue on Pearls cheeks. The gem huffed angrily as she stomped away from the following purple toddler.

"Ah come on Pearl. It was just a joke!" Rose sighed and hopped down. Looked like her walk was going to end early. She landed gracefully on the floor and walked over to Amethyst who looked distraught by the pale gems actions.

"Amethyst, what's going on?" The purple gem flinched at her soft yet demanding voice. Rose always hated it when the Gems caused an argument that resulted one of them steaming.

Her subordinate glanced up quickly before looking away in boredom. "I just mentioned that Pearl's been watching you and Greg's dates. So being the master comedian I am I made a joke about Pearl kissing one of you. She got flustered when I mention you and almost looked disgusted when I mentioned Greg."

Rose chuckled at the sight of that. She could imagine Pearl responding like that, especially with Greg. The pink gem was always aware of the tension between Pearl and Greg. She was a warrior and a leader this could easily be noticed the behavior. It always hurt her that one of her best friends and her loved one couldn't get along. More so on Pearl's side, since Greg actually tries to be friendly.

"Fine, I'll go get Pearl and get her to calm down." Amethyst sighed happily.

"Meanwhile you can try and clean out your room." Amethyst looked at Rose with disbelief, before she continued, "And bring Garnet, I'm pretty sure something's living in there." And with that she dashed forward and left behind a shocked Amethyst.

Looking to her left and right, Amethyst walked towards town only to be stopped by Garnet, who grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"Not so fast. I saw what Rose wanted us to do five minutes ago." She said blankly.

"Ah, stupid future vision!" Amethyst cried out.

"Stupid to you. Useful to us. Now let's get going." Amethyst groaned as she felt Garnet carry her to the temple doors.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Pearl, stop!" Rose ordered. Pearl immediately froze at the order and held her position.

Rose shook her head at the gem as she walked towards her. "Pearl I'm sorry to yell, but I need you to calm down." Pearl's shoulders and breathing were slowing down their pace as she breathed slowly. In, out. In, out. In, out.

"Alright I'm calm."

"You're calm?"

"I'm calm."

The pink gem smiled and sat down on the sand. She patted at the spot next to her and urged Pearl to sit down. The pale gem gladly accepted the gesture and sat down diligently. The two didn't say a word for a while as they watched their surroundings. Rose's eyes flicked over and looked down at Pearl to see that she was staring at her too.

Pearl averted her eyes away and the two resumed their silence. After a while the smaller gem shifted and turned towards her leader.

"Rose, I'm sorry for the outburst it won't happen again."

"It's okay Pearl. Anger and embarrassment can get the best of us, there's no need to feel ashamed about that." Rose replied. Pearl nodded innocently to show her understanding, but Rose could still feel the high emotions on Pearl.

"Now Amethyst told me what happened so you don't need to explain yourself. But I want you to answer one thing for me." Pearl again nodded and prepared to answer.

"Why did you get such a reaction from Amethyst's joke?"

This question quickly shocked Pearl by the serious tone from Rose. She had no glare on, no negative emotion, but her voice made it seem like it was.

Pearl sat there for a second before looking away. "Um, well that's because…I…I…" Rose looked sad to see her student like this. "Is it because of Greg?" Pearl's nervous look of shyness was quickly replaced by spastic look of surprise.

"What?! Of course not Rose, it's not hi-" However the innocent yet watchful gaze of Quartz quickly broke through her facade. "Yes. I'm sorry Rose, but yes. I'm scared, not of him, but what he can do to you. I know you care for him, but I wonder what are you getting out of all this? Those songs and CDs he gives, that shirt, it just irks me."

The pink gem shook her head as what her instincts told her was now proven true. Pearl was never really good at hiding her emotions especially when it came to Rose and Greg. Slowly she stretched her long legs and looked at the clear blue sky.

Pearl looked ashamed, but Rose merely laughed. "Ah, my Pearl. I know you care about me and I know what you think I'm doing is dangerous, but Greg Universe has introduced me to humanity. The simple constructions and processes we observed for some many years seemed silly and childish. But the same beauty that captured my heart before the war is now little compared to what I've seen. Knowing these feelings and having it next to him make me feel…at peace." Flashbacks of the war came back into her mind and Rose inwardly shivered at the cold thoughts.

'Peace? Oh my…I-I forgot the burden Rose carries.' As a leader of an army and a direct fighter in the war Rose carried the weight of choices, lives, sacrifices, and forsaking her home for another planet that carried potential only Rose could see. Now here they were later with the memories fresh and the aftermath still shocking them.

And here Pearl sat like an ungrateful child. While she had her desires and grew into a more independent being, Rose still required her service to clean up what's left over and here she is with a small means of escape from that time.

At the moment Pearl understood why Rose cared for someone like Greg Universe. He stood as Rose's, no the Crystal Gems bridge into a new home. One where they can freely express their ideas and live what was considered taboo on Homeworld. To show love, to become whatever you want to be, and to move on from what they can never forget.

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't-I mean I had no intention to criticize him. Its just that I-" Rose simply put a finger to her lips and hushed her.

"It's okay. Now let's get up. I can hear Greg's can approaching the temple." Rose said before walking away to greet her human love. Pearl just watched her leave for a second, before reflecting on her words.

'At…peace? I wonder if he can do that for Rose? He has a short time before dying, but he's changed Rose so much in little time. Could he do more with us?' She glanced once more at the ocean before getting up and walking back.

The temple soon came to her view and there she found Garnet and Amethyst talking to Rose and Greg. Pearl stared at the long-haired human with a look of curiosity, before snapping out of it when Amethyst crawled towards her.

"Hey P! Are you still angry about the joke? I'll apologize!" Ameythst cried out, mostly since a dual gauntleted Garnet stood behind her. Pearl let out a chuckle before patting Ameythst on the head.

"Don't worry I just had a good talk with Rose. So don't worry." Pearl said with a confident smile. Once again Rose Quartz helps Pearl grow strong.

"Hey Pearl!" Greg called out. Pearl turned to him and found him with his hand out. "I came here after Rose told me she knew about the tension between us. I'd like, you know, like stop this awkward tension. Um, friends?"

Pearl looked at his hand for a second before looking at him. For a brief second something about his appearance sparkled in the sun.

"Um, hello? Pearl?" Greg asked and it caused Pearl to quickly snap out of her weird vision.

"Oh, yes. Friends." She reached out and shook his hand. She felt his callous hands and surprisingly tight grip and suddenly a small happy blush crept up her cheeks. And it went up to eleven when Rose smiled at the two of them, obviously happy at what Greg proposal and Pearl's choice.

"Anyways I came to visit you guys and see if you wanted to watch a movie with me. I got tickets just for the occasion!" Greg said.

"Hmm. I see a humor movie available, but with good comedy and realistic drama. I'll go."

"Sure I'll go as long as I get the snacks."

"I always love the 'movies' Greg! I would love to come."

"I'll go as a casual observer and to keep records on it."

Greg smiled at them and led them to the van. The Crystal Gems quickly followed him.


End file.
